Season of Separation
by chioocheep
Summary: Maika is suffering from the pangs of winter as the iron chain that once bond her brothers, Kagami Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya has started to rust. So when Kagami and Himuro face each other off on the basketball court with their brotherhood on the line, Maika is forced to face the dying bond between the two brothers.


**Season of Separation**

 **Part 1**

 **Spring**

She sat on the stairs near the street basketball court. Winter was coming and its signs were evident. It was freezing but she pretended not to feel the cold.

It had been here where she first met her _brothers, the_ brothers who had taught her how to play basketball. Her long black hair was blowing with the wind but she did not seem to care. Her brothers did not want to be brothers anymore.

She met them in winter. She had shifted from Japan to America, a complete alien nation to her. The American children had no place in their groups for a girl who spoke English with a funny accent. She was constantly shunned and made the receiving end of their jokes. Her eyes were also different. They were hetero chromatic and one of her eyes was blue while the other one was black.

She was playing in the snow on Christmas Eve on that faithful morning when she met _them._ Her long hair covered her face and no one could see the tears streaming down her face. She longed for the hot chocolate her grandmother made for her during winter and the long Winter break they got in Japan. The children playing around her gave her funny looks as she took the snow in her hand and tried to sculpt a snowman. Her grandfather had taught her how to make one back in Japan. But here there was no one to hold her tiny hands and guide them as she molded the snow man. The head kept falling off and the carrot would never stay. The children snickered at her failed attempts.

"You need help with that?"

She looked up to see two boys hovering over her. They both were Japanese but they seemed pretty popular as most of the children playing there ran over to greet them.

"No." She said shyly as she looked at the snow covered ground. She did not wish to let them see her cry.

The boy with pale skin and black hair sat next to her and brushed her hair from her face. He was shocked to see her crying.

"Taiga, this girl is crying." He said silently so only the rusty haired boy would hear.

The other boy kneeled down next to her and asked her rather loudly, "What seems to be the problem?"

The boy's loud voice attracted the attention of the other children playing there.

"Taiga, Tatsuya, don't talk with her. She is weird." One of the girls with pigtails said.

"Why is she weird?" The boy named Taiga insisted putting his hands on his hips.

"Because she loves being _alone._ " The same girl answered.

"Well, have you guys ever tried talking with her?" Tatsuya pressed.

The children around them bore guilty looks. They had never tried striking a conversation with her and simply labelled her as weird.

"You can come with us. My mom is making hot chocolate and she would love to have you over." Tatsuya said.

"Yeah, you definitely have to come! Tatsuya's mom makes the best hot chocolate in the world!" Taiga insisted.

She wiped the tears on the sleeve of her sweater and stood up. She smiled after so many months that night.

"By the way what is your name?" Taiga asked.

"Maika." She answered.

* * *

"You need to usually learn something that Americans like to impress them." Tatsuya said.

"That's why Tatsuya and I are going to teach you basketball" Taiga said jumping with glee.

"Basketball?" Maika said raising an eyebrow.

She had often seen Tatsuya and Taiga playing basketball but had no other experience related to the sport.

"Yeah, we'll star with some simple dribbling today." Tatsuya said with a smile on his face.

So Maika went from dribbling to passing to shooting. Eventually Taiga and Tatsuya started taking her to the street basketball courts to test her skills. Even Maika could tell that her two friends were destined to be amazing basketball players. Taiga was a force that one had to reckon with and Tatsuya with his fakes could trick even the most seasoned street basketball player.

In her process of learning the art of basketball, Maika had ditched her flowery dresses for shorts and t-shirts. Her legs and arms were frequently covered with scabs and bruises from playing roughly.

One day as they were walking home from a rather exhausting basketball match, Taiga said something that would change their lives forever.

"You know I've never had sibling but Tatsuya and Maika, you guys have always been like my older siblings." Taiga said scratching his sweaty hair.

Tatsuya grinned at the statement and Maika could not help but beam with happiness.

As they walked by a jewelry vendor on the street, Tatsuya stopped near the stall and purchased three rings.

"Wear these guys." He said.

They all wore a ring each.

"Now we will always be siblings." He said and did a fist pump with both of them.

"But Tatsuya don't you think it will be a little tough to play basketball with these?" Taiga asked innocently.

"That's why I bought these and placed a chain in Taiga and her hand.

"Put the ring on the chain." He said while doing the same to his.

Taiga and Maika adjusted their chains around their necks. Now they were set to be siblings till the end of time or they thought so.

* * *

The blonde haired lady seemed to be giving it her all on the court. She clearly had previous experience from the way she was crushing the other players on the court. Maika sat with her brothers on the stairs near the court astonished by the woman's raw power and skill.

After the match, Tatsuya, Taiga and Maika approached the woman.

"We want to be your apprentices." Maika gushed at her.

"Sorry, I don't coach anyone." She said bluntly.

The three children had an expression of reject and hurt on their faces.

The court was empty now and the children decided to show the blonde lady what they were made of.

Taiga passed the ball to Maika and she dribbled the ball. But Tatsuya blocked her. Maika passed the ball to Taiga who was now standing near the basket. But before Taiga could shoot, the woman caught the ball. She was on the verge of laughing for some reason. The children stood next to the woman and tried to figure out what in their play had made the woman laugh.

"You kids reignited my love for basketball." She said brimming with happiness.

Taiga gave a look of triumph to his older siblings. Maika gave a cheer and Tatsuya simply smiled.

"My name is Alexandra Garcia but you kids can call be Alex." She said handing the ball back to Taiga.

"Alex, can you teach us?" Maika said looking up at her.

"Sure kiddos! You guys may be beginners but you kids have immense potential." Alex said.

"So Alex, when do we begin?" Tatsuya asked.

"How about, today?" She said.

* * *

Maika felt the sudden cold rushing through her body. It was late and her parents would call her anytime now to ask her about her whereabouts. But if she closed her eyes, she could imagine the days of warm spring. She would visualize Taiga and Tastuya playing in a happier time. But sadly there was nothing like an eternal spring. Winter would always come and test the strength of bonds and friendships. Maika could fell the iron chain that once bound her brothers rusting. The first snowflake that marked the beginning of winter fell on her head.


End file.
